


【撒隆】深红之诗（上）

by huanyu34



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanyu34/pseuds/huanyu34





	【撒隆】深红之诗（上）

【撒隆】深红之诗

Cp：撒加x加隆  
篇幅：一万五中短篇  
性质：R18  
其他：AU，主教撒x恶魔隆。HE。

——不能到城外去。  
绝对不能到城外去。  
城外徘徊着的，都是可怖的恶魔……

——乌拉诺斯城，是天神的栖息之地。  
我们能够在这里生息，繁衍，都是神的恩赐。  
只有至纯至善之人，才有资格得到神的青睐，享受城里的一切。  
而我们正是天选之民。

可不是么。我想，这座城市一直是这么号称着的。人们也一直是通过我的言辞，这么相信着的。或者他们自己就愿意这么相信。

仪式还在进行。手上的操作不停，我用眼角的余光扫了扫石阶之下，远远对着我的，是一张张虔诚的、满怀敬畏的脸。就是小孩子也颤抖着用小手在胸前划着十字，看着我的眼中仿佛要放出光来。

果然，比起虚无缥缈的神，或许还是我们这些真刀实剑守护他们的神职者、来得亲近吧。

我是撒加。这个城市仅次于教宗的黑衣主教。

由我主持的每年一度的祈福仪式，已经十三年。

我主持的仪式从未出过意外。至少目前为止从来没有。

只是恶魔似乎越来越猖獗了。起先只是袭击出城落单的市民，现在在没有月亮的夜晚竟然敢潜入城中，四处游荡，若非有巡逻的神职者后果不堪设想——也正因如此，人们的凝聚力才在增加，且越发依附于我们的力量。

我不喜欢十三这个数字，它似乎总在带来一些不好的事情。

果然，就在我放下橄榄枝，准备宣读教宗教谕的时候，一颗鲜血淋漓的人头落在了我面前。

新鲜的，带着金属腥气的，在地上滚出一条斑驳的血线。

确定这是什么东西后，人从中爆发出惊叫，女人和孩子逃也似的向后退去。

这里是防御最严密的地方，是不应该有敌袭的，能一路畅通无阻的，只能是红衣主教。  
至少不会威胁到市民。我想。  
我示意神甫安抚民众，走到那颗头颅面前，凝视了一会儿。那是个被厚重面盔包裹住的头颅，面盔沾着泥土和血液，缝隙里看得出是个粗眉大眼的男人。面盔呈死黑色，雕饰是狰狞又诡异的图纹，罩口的部位是一个弯弯的月牙。

一颗城外游荡的恶魔的头颅。

抬起头来的时候，我看见身着火红的长袍的青年从教堂顶部一跃而下。他怒视着我，一步一步朝我走来，眼中满溢着的仇恨和悲伤。他抬起手中的权杖直指向我。

“‘有错必改’——唐乔凡尼三次拒绝了这句话，最后堕入了地狱。”琐勒城教区的红衣主教艾欧里亚瞪视着我，“撒加，你这个骗子，杀人凶手，亏你还能站在这里。”

……神圣的祈福仪式容不得玷污，恶魔之血若出现在这里，必然带来不祥。这个年轻的战士故意在我的仪式上抛出恶魔的头颅，明显恨透了我。

我示意秘书官接过教谕和圣水，又给石阶下的人们送去一个安心的眼神，缓步走到红袍青年面前，却没有跟他说话，而是撩起下摆蹲下，捧起恶魔的头颅。

“尽管是恶魔，既然是逝去的生命，又已匍匐在神的膝下，我们就是平等的。艾欧里亚，你不应该这么对待死者。”  
我把头颅摆上祭坛，揭开面罩，悄然合上那双不瞑目的眼睛，石阶之下一阵惊叹，众人因恶魔之血引起的惊惶也平息了不少。

神的信徒与恶魔的缠斗，不死不休，是自我出生以前，就在这片大地上开始了。每一个神职者都以守护城市、斩杀恶魔为己任，杀敌越多，越能引以为荣。  
猎魔行动不是你死就是我死容不得手软，每人都是投入全力战斗，并获得相应的功勋。每个红衣主教都是染了一身恶魔之血才变成现在的红袍的。

艾欧里亚怔了怔，但很快恢复了悲愤。“亏我们这么信任你，你却还是为了一己之私，害死了我哥哥！”

面对质问，我淡定摇头。“你误会我了。你哥哥牺牲于与恶魔的对抗中。”

“狡辩是没有用的。哥哥去丛林执行任务的那一晚，我恰好看到你也跟了出去。那天你本该留守的。”他恨恨的看着我，“除了你，也只有哥哥有资格成为黑衣主教。正因为这样你才记恨他的！”

那天出城，察觉到后面盯着我的视线是他的之后，我就知道他迟早会来找我对质，却没想到会这么快，真是比想象中还冲动呢。

我静静看着他，说出准备好的说辞：“这一个月来，我夜夜在神学院中为学生说福音书，从未去过其他地方。”  
话音一落，下方的人们也纷纷发声，里面还有不少神学院的学生在附和。

艾欧里亚却痛苦的摇着头，望着我的眼中已泛出水光。“我本来也信了这个！要不是发生了那件事，我恐怕会一直信你——可是你在杀死我哥哥的时候，被看林人看见了！你以为看林人疯疯癫癫，根本没有在意他，但他在女教皇街遇见你的时候吓得尖叫不断，掉头就跑，还喊着叫你不要杀他……这些事凑在一起就很可疑了！所以……这一定是你做的！”

……他居然留意到了这件事？  
不，偶遇看林人已经是两天前的事了，艾欧里亚那时候如果就想到了这点，不至于现在才来找我算账，还带来恶魔头颅破坏仪式。  
一定有人告诉了他什么！  
这个人是谁……  
艾欧里亚不难糊弄，但那个人到底是谁！

艾欧里亚交际圈并不广，应该很容易就找出来……对，不会是沙加，他从不管这种闲事。也不会是米罗，他并不擅长分析。更不会是修罗，他不可能抗我的命。那就是只有新加入的、从东方国家来的看似人畜无害的那位了……得尽快把他处理掉。

那人既然没跟他一起来，说明并未掌握充分的证据，艾欧里亚只是冲动之下的单独行动。这么想着，我重新对艾欧里亚露出了和善的微笑。  
“丛林中的看林人，都是触犯了禁忌，接受过圣谕制裁的罪人。他们是永无止境地陷在最可怕的回忆中，徘徊在丛林里的行尸走肉。只有被神赐福的日子才允许走出丛林……他们眼中看到的事物、都是极其可怕的，并不是只有我会被看林人看成可怖之物。”

我知道这套说辞并不能让艾欧里亚服气，于是我指向石头台阶最角落的地方：“不相信的话，你亲自去找看林人确认一下吧。”  
艾欧里亚吃惊地朝那处望去，人从自动分开，角落里蜷缩着一个老人，衣衫褴褛，松树皮一样的手在胸前不断划着十字，嘴里是任谁也听不懂的喃喃自语。

是看林人。“虽然被驱逐进丛林，但神是仁慈的，允许他每个祈福日都来这里聆听圣谕。”我跟艾欧里亚解释，“但是请你问话温和一些，他受不得刺激。”

艾欧里亚疑惑地望望我，终于走到那老人面前，半蹲下来，周围的人也屏住呼吸，看着他们。

“喂，阿特拉斯……”艾欧里亚的手刚放上看林人的肩膀，看林人就发出一声恐怖的尖叫。

他瞪视着艾欧里亚，瘦小的身子不断向后挪去，仿佛看到了什么可怕的东西。他爬到墙角，缩着一团，一边指着艾欧里亚、一边用干涩的声音哀求：“求你了……不要杀我……不要杀我！”

艾欧里亚的手还僵在半空，脸上的表情像被一刀切断了脖子。

看林人又发出一声嚎叫，为了远离艾欧里亚用尽力气跳了起来，撞倒了数人冲出了场外。我吩咐神甫赶紧去追，将他截住并送回丛林，然后来到艾欧里亚身边。

艾欧里亚的脸一阵红一阵青，神色已不复方才的犀利。

“我，那个，我……”他偷偷瞥了我一眼，嚅嗫着嘴唇考虑着说辞，仿佛还有些神不守舍。我知道他的内心对我的话至少信了六分。  
就在我以为事情告一段落的时候，人从中忽然传来低低的呼喊。  
“是恶魔……”

艾欧里亚若有所觉，捂住了自己的胳膊，仿佛被烫到了一般。我清楚的看见，他的手肘处开始浮现出一小块印记。那是直接从内而外显现的，狰狞又诡异的图纹，下方是一个弯弯的月牙。  
那是跟恶魔头盔上一样的图案，恶魔的图腾。

他的脸色一下子变了。

自与恶魔的斗争开始以来，曾经有不下十个神父，四个紫衣主教，甚至有一个宗主教身上浮现过这种标记。没人知道它们为什么会出现，只知道凡是被打上印记的，都是被“恶魔”盯上了的。

第一个人，十天后他的身体上忽然多出了十几道口子，血几乎被放了个干净。  
第二个人，当天晚上就在睡梦中失去了呼吸，再也没有醒来，只有窗帘在夜风中翻飞，仿佛死神割开了他和人间的纽带后离去。  
第三个人，一个月后他在自家的玻璃上看到了恶魔的倒影，随后身体毫无缘由的炸开了，房间里一家老小无一幸免。  
第四个人……

每个人都是猎魔无数、战功彪炳的神之信徒。

最早不过三日，最迟也拖不过三个月，恶魔的攻击必然到来，侥幸撑过一次也躲不过下一次。谁的身上出现恶魔的印记，谁就等于是个死人。

被打上印记的红衣主教，这还是第一个。从艾欧里亚有些惊惶的观察印记的身后，我看到了墙角一闪而过的身影。纯黑的披风，面罩上弯弯的月牙。

他忽然冲向祭台，一把夺过神父手中的圣水，念出祷词，然后浇在了印记之上。可是并没有发生什么，那就像撒旦的烙印，又像死神的吻痕，去无可去，逃无可逃。

还真以为神会庇佑你呢？我听见心里冷笑的声音。就算有神，也早就对这片大地弃之不顾了吧？

下方众人开始退后，神父们交换了一下眼神，也站的离他远了些，甚至有人已经悄悄的溜了。

自出身起就注定要为守护城市奋战的战士，一旦厄运缠身，谁也不愿意被波及。艾欧里亚面色惨然，也不知道是为即将降临的厄运难受，还是为他一直保护着的人们害怕而难受。

轻轻一叹，我走上前，在艾欧里亚惊讶的目光中，执起他的手，并将指尖点在那恶魔的烙印上，吟诵咒文。

“我仁慈的神，我是您的信徒，请宽恕我们的罪孽，免去我们的债。让我们跨越试探，救我们脱离凶险。愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。”

他身子一抖，仿佛在忍受什么剧痛。但是我知道法术已起了效果，那块烙印发出微光，渐渐变淡，随后消失了，就像从未存在过一样。

这个困扰着主教们数百年的噩梦，就这样消弭于无形。人群中爆发出一阵阵欢呼，然后如潮水一般像我们涌来。众人祝贺着艾欧里亚，也将鲜花和赞美簇拥向我。赞叹声中，我听见有人说着“简直是神明大人……”。  
这一瞬简直让我有大笑的冲动。我忽然想起很久以前，有个人冷笑跟我说过，这里的空气不但虚伪，而且愚昧。

什么诅咒？死神的烙印？所谓诅咒，无非是发生了解释不了的事、又无力找原因。

什么神迹？只是强行化去恶魔打在人体上让、能让所有恶魔都能搜寻到此人的印记，这是我夜夜修行，无数次刻苦钻研，将法力提高到施术之人之上的结果。

“撒加，那个……”艾欧里亚的声音将我拉回这里，他神色惭愧，终于说道：“我不该怀疑你……”

“不用在意。”我柔声说，”你只是太难受了，一时失控。其实失去兄弟的痛苦，我也曾体会过呢。”

祈福仪式结束后，我觉得高兴极了，畅快极了。  
因为恶魔的头颅破坏了仪式，艾欧里亚心甘情愿回教会领罚。但即便仪式的圣洁性受损也不是问题，现在人们对神的信徒对抗恶魔的实力再也不抱怀疑。  
多么虔诚，又多么愚蠢。

回去教会要经过绵延的、曲折的小路。两旁都是民房，朴素而干净的，有鲜花朝外摆放在窗台上。而这个时候，大多数人还在外出做工，小道显得分外寂静。

心口忽然传来一阵轻微的刺痛。并不是受到外界刺激的疼痛，更像是由内而外散发出的，尖锐而带灼热感。

我解开长袍扫了一眼，果然，左胸之上已然浮现出一个印记，繁复而诡异的图纹，下方是一个弯弯的月牙。  
恶魔的印记，死神的吻。而且，竟然是鲜红色的。

震惊只出现了一瞬间，我立刻让自己回到心如止水的状态，并留意起周围空气涌动的速度。恶魔还真是给我特殊照顾呢。我想。这种印记，要消除它远不如方才那般容易。

被打上印记的人，就等于被恶魔盯上，会不断的受到恶魔的侵袭，直到被杀死。

永远都不知道它们会从什么地方冒出来，在什么地方袭击你，其实许多人就是在等待的过程中被折磨疯的。而我认为，这只是弱者心理不够坚强的悲哀。

一阵风吹过，小道上铺着的落叶被卷起。我拢了拢长袍，重新踏上台阶。而就在这时，眼前一片黑暗笼罩了下来。就像踏入了异空间，又像进入了看不到底的深洞。  
……这是恶魔在杀戮前常用的伎俩。  
我的身体被无形的手狠命拽扯着，咽喉也被掐住。黑暗中蓦然浮现的，是一个惨白的、恶魔面罩上弯弯的月牙。

来得这么迫不及待吗。不过，这种程度的精神力想制住我，那是大错特错。

格开制住咽喉的手，我抬手将指尖抵在前方弯弯的月牙上，吟诵出咒文。

惨呼声从那个恶魔身上发了出来，他的身子朝后方飞了过去，撞上了什么东西又摔落在地。周围恢复了明亮，我已从恶魔制造的空间里脱出，这里只是我走着的小道旁的一处僻巷而已。

薄薄的云层在天空游移，时不时会遮住太阳，恶魔的影子也在天光下忽明忽暗，斑斑勃勃。他的面罩被我打落在一边，海蓝色的长发也流泻下来。他抬起脸，一张和我一模一样的脸显露在我面前。

“真有你的，撒加。杀了人家哥哥，还能厚颜无耻地安慰人家。”

……是他。  
眼前的人，是七年前就被驱逐出城，一直在城外和恶魔混迹的我的双胞胎弟弟。我知道迟早会与他再次相遇，却没想到来得如此简单随意、如此毫无准备。我打量着他，个头跟我一样高了，结实的肌肉，小麦色的皮肤，他整个人看起来像一头优美的猎豹。

收敛心神，既不清楚他的来意，也不晓得他会有何动作，我故意用淡定的语调回应了他：“你凭什么这么说？”

“七年不见，你的态度还真是冷淡啊。哥——哥。”故意拖长尾音，加隆的声音转冷。他从小都只爱叫我名字，只有在故意挑衅或者想激怒我的时候才叫出这个称呼。“你不是玩的很顺手吗？只是普通的二级幻影法术制造的分身，就把学院里那帮对你奉若神明的蠢学生全给骗了。你的真身则早就去跟踪艾俄洛斯，并找到机会杀死了他——”他凑近我，语调满是嘲讽，“看看！你在那些人面前怎么说的，你又是怎么做的？”

我冷冷看着他，不说话。  
这家伙就只会这样说话吗？他就没有别的要说吗？

“撒加，你的事情我猜都猜得到，别装了，就是你杀的。然后你还道貌岸然的演着戏，把那个小子骗得团团转。你很擅长这个不是吗？”

他总是这样，只凭臆测就自以为是对我下判断。更让我恼火的是，他对我的臆测总是对的。

不错。人是我杀的。看林人发现了我杀人的事实，那种东西又杀不死，我于是用心系法术控制了看林人的精神，让他看到死去的艾俄洛斯站起来不断攻击他——他自然是吓得半死，在看到与艾俄洛斯长相酷似的弟弟时，当然也会再次发疯，吓得落荒而逃，为我掩盖事实打了很好的掩护。心系法术是被禁止的法术。如果被教会发现的话……

加隆的声音就在此时传来：“如果被教会发现了你的真面目，你会被吊死吧？”

“该被吊死的是你。”我盯着他，“恶魔的头子竟敢大白天在城里乱晃，我不介意现在就送你上绞架。”

“——你说我是恶魔？”他冷笑着，一把揪住我黑色的长袍，“谁都可以这么说，你可没资格！”他凑得离我很近，灼热的气息几乎喷在了我脸上。“而且恶魔这种东西，不是你们单方面定义的吗？教宗以神的名义把人分成三六九等，只有被你们选中的人才能进乌拉诺斯城。被你们驱逐出去城外就被称之为‘恶魔’。”他盯着我，海绿的眸子里清楚的倒映我的模样，“我就是受不了这里的虚伪和愚蠢，当年才到城外去的！”

往事如潮水一般涌上心头，是啊，恶魔究竟是什么，没有人比我更清楚。

城内的人作为天选之民，一直享受着优渥的资源，城外的人饥寒交迫，只是一群被神所抛弃的、放逐的人。但是他们中有人不甘心被放逐的命运，他们集结起来，戴上狰狞的面具，开始袭击城内的人，成为了城内人的梦魇。

没有人比他们更适合“恶魔”的定位了。他们自己也坦然接受了这种定位。

我和加隆都是在城里出生的天选之民，一并过普通市民的日子，一并进神学院接受教育和修行，一并听挂着十字架的神甫说，恶魔是邪恶的。

加隆对我们接受的教育不以为然。不论是弥撒，祭祀，还是祷告，他都从不上心，只一心一意扑在精神力和法术的修行上。神谕从未能让他的思想改变，鞭挞也不能阻止他对神不敬的行为。从小，为他收拾烂摊子就是我日常生活的一部分。

加隆不愿意搭理学院里任何人，却会把蜂蜜饼里最好吃的果仁拿出来，用小小的手递给我；他也会在半夜的时候光脚跑过来，别扭地说怕我寂寞，然后顺理成章霸占我一半的床和被窝。但是年岁逐增，我们却走向两个极端。

第一次剧烈的争吵爆发在我正式被任命为神甫之时。  
“你疯了，你竟然真的舍弃所有，把一切都奉献给神？！你真信他们那套，还把神凌驾于你活生生的血亲之上？”  
“……加隆。我们信奉着神，也接受神的庇佑。只有神明大人，才能让那些‘恶魔’受感召，恢复成普通人……”

是啊，那时我是如此地深信着。  
深信着只有神能拯救我们。  
加隆看我的眼神却像在看一个白痴，又像在深深的失望。我想继续劝他，他却甩门而去。

那时的我不理解为什么他会对神明如此排斥。我只知道信奉着神明仿佛为了带来了新生，我全心全意的投入到了神职者的修行中，且成绩始终保持着优异。一年一年过去，我不论是人品还是性格都得到了导师和教会的交口称赞。加隆却日益暴躁，也越发喜欢惹事生非。我代替导师处理教教务的时间有多长，加隆被禁闭在恶行矫正室的时间就有多长。渐渐的开始有人叫他“恶魔”，说他跟城外游荡的恶魔们没有两样。

他不再跟我谈心，每次回到共同的住处，也只是重重关上房门，拒绝一切人的进入。即便我想就他得罪大主教的事情谈谈，也无从谈起。

被众人排挤为恶魔之人，必然变成真正的恶魔，他在犯下一场不可饶恕的罪过后，离开了城内，沦为恶魔中的一员。之后的数年，就算我没刻意打听他的消息，他的“丰功伟绩”也总往我耳朵里钻。他杀死并取代了原首领、又蛊惑了这一群恶魔之后，它们仿佛被下了咒一般，战意和杀意都是从未有过的提升，即便被神职者杀了一批又一批也没有停止进攻——这小子也有点手段。

也正因为恶魔们如此猖獗，人心才越发朝我靠拢，无可挑剔的战功让我坐上了黑衣主教的位置。

只要一步……再进一步，教宗的位置也是我的。

“我若上位——恶魔就可以不必担负恶魔之名而活。”我这么跟加隆说着，这想法何时开始萌生我也不知，只是未跟任何人吐露过。

“……说得跟圣人一样。其实呢？为了一路晋升，你屠杀的‘恶魔’尸骨堆积如山。为了爬到顶点，你连自己同僚都杀——你才是真正的恶魔！”

“——闭嘴！”我蓦的用手中权杖抵住他的咽喉，将他身子重重推在墙上。加隆顿时呼吸困难，但依然笑得一脸得意，“没用的……你隐瞒得了所有人，也瞒不过我这个孪生弟弟……如果是我，他们只会死得更快……”

我重重甩开手，加隆的身子顺着石墙滑落在地，不断咳嗽。“所以？你到底是来干什么的？”加隆喘息了一会儿，但没有回答我的问题，而是问道：“你还记得那天，卢修斯大教堂的就任仪式吗？”

我当然不会忘记。那是我们的命运产生割裂的第一次。

那一年，我因为卓越的战功，高洁的人品，被任命为乌拉诺斯城最年轻的宗主教。

就在就任仪式的气氛达到顶点之时，教堂的大门却被重重一脚踹开，这个在任何活动中都不受欢迎、也不屑参加任何仪式的我的弟弟就那样闯了进来。

“什么神父？什么主教？根本就没有什么神，你们只是假借神的名义、一群虚伪的可怜虫罢了。”

悖逆之言传遍了整个教堂，回荡在高高在上的神像周围，印花玻璃都被震得发颤，所有的人都屏吸看着他。终于有两个神职者反应了过来，架住加隆就想往外赶，却被他轻而易举地甩了出去，身子砸飞了一片长桌上的物件。

“撒加，多可笑啊。神的信徒，禁欲的主教？你真做得到吗？”他走上前来，对着我将双臂交叉在胸前，满含挑衅。“你根本不是什么清心寡欲的人，我知道，你的欲望比谁都强烈——你做不了神的信徒。”  
他凑近我，如恶魔一般低语：“除非你是个骗子。”

你胡说！我不是！那时我心里在咆哮，我少有波动的情绪和极好的控制能力在加隆面前基本不起作用，我只想狠狠掐住眼前之人的脖子，让他再也吐不出只字片语，但我很快抑制了这种冲动。

我只是别过脸，用平稳的声音说： “加隆，请你停止这种侮辱我的行为。”

“你认为我在侮辱你吗？”他冷笑着，“——我就是要侮辱你，怎么样？”

他抓起我的任命文件，往上一抛，碎裂的纸片纷纷扬扬落下如飞雪一般。满天飞雪中，我的后脑被扣住，众目睽睽之下，加隆的吻狠狠印在了我的嘴唇上。

周围轰然作响，我的脑子也炸开了，身子像中了束缚咒语一般动弹不得。良久我终于一拳揍在他的脸上，他踉跄着退后，我却看到他的背后，教宗史昂那张几近扭曲的脸，不知是愤怒还是震惊，也许两者兼而有之。

那一日加隆大笑着扬长而去，而史昂也宣布加隆被驱逐出了乌拉诺斯城，每个人都说，他早就该和城外恶魔待在一起了。

此时的加隆，眼神与在教堂吻我那时一模一样。既是充满攻击性的饿狼，也是发现心爱宝物的孩子。

他缓缓站起，随后有点踉跄的朝我冲来。这是让任何一个神职者都会燃起全身斗志的一幕，但我终于没有做任何术法防御。下一瞬，他撞进我怀里，双臂狠狠环住我的后背，勒得我有些生疼。

“我本想在你成为教宗那一日再来找你。可是我忍不了。撒加，你知道吗？你终诚实面对了自己的欲望，你终于满手血腥，神挡杀神，欺骗众人，只为爬上顶点。这样的你，实在是——太棒了！”


End file.
